Through the Darkness
by Lord of the Rings Writer
Summary: Haldir überlebt beim Angriff auf Helms Klamm und wird von einer Truppe Uruk-hai gefangengenommen.
1. Part1

Disclaimer: (irgendwie ungewohnt das zu schreiben... *ggg*) Nix meins. Alles Tolkiens. Bis auf Kúrbúk, der gehört ganz allein MIR!!!!!!! *dämonisches Lachen*  
  
Ich habe beschlossen, Haldir mal ein wenig (sinnlos) zu quälen. Musste mal sein... Also, ich habe "Die zwei Türme" gesehen (thanxxx an "meine" Gefährten, dass wir alle zusammen da waren) und habe mit allergrößtem Entsetzen festgestellt, dass Haldir an Helms Klamm stirbt. (*schnüffz*) Kurz gesagt: Ich find das scheiße. Ich weiß, dass es im Buch nicht passiert ist, aber... ich brauche halt etwas, was mich beruhigt, wenn ich den Film noch einmal sehe... (ob das dann beruhigend ist, darüber lässt sich streiten...) PS: Mir ist grad aufgefallen, dass ich gar nicht weiß, wo genau Haldir verletzt wurde und ob man das überhaupt überleben kann... ups... na ja, Elben sind ja stark... bei mir ist er jetzt am Rücken verletzt, wie gesagt, es kann aber auch sein, dass es im Film ganz woanders war... *zuckt mit den Schultern* Ich war in dieser Szene viel zu sehr mit Entsetzen beschäftigt, als dass ich jetzt darauf geachtet hätte... Wen's stört der brauchts ja nicht zu lesen... ´^_^*. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das Rating richtig ist. Hab so etwas noch nie gemacht...  
  
  
  
Through the darkness  
  
Das Geschrei der Uruk-hai übertönte jedes andere Geräusch in einem Umkreis von vielen Schritten. Unzählige ihrer Art lagen bereits erschlagen auf dem Boden, doch immer kamen neue, ein scheinbar nicht abreißender Strom des Verderbens. Den Verteidigern von Helms Klamm schien es, als hätten Saruman und Sauron all ihre Armeen gesammelt und seien nun gemeinsam gegen die letzte Festung der Rohirrim gezogen. Mit ihnen war die Nacht gekommen, eine schier endlose Nacht, der Himmel war pechschwarz, Mond und Sterne waren verschwunden. War dies ein Vorgeschmack auf die kommenden düsteren Zeiten?  
  
Erst nahm er nur Dunkelheit wahr. Bin ich tot?, fragte er sich. Es wäre gut möglich... er hörte nichts mehr, roch nichts mehr, fühlte nichts mehr und sah nichts mehr, nur diese drückende Dunkelheit. Natürlich bin ich tot. Was soll ich denn sonst sein? Doch wäre er dann nicht bereits in den Hallen von Mandos, als körperlose Seele? Bin ich das denn nicht? Was war geschehen?  
  
Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, doch es fiel ihm schwer, selbst kleinste Fetzen zu ergreifen und festzuhalten. Da war die Dunkelheit, Nacht, blitzende Schwerter, da waren Speere, seltsame Orks -Uruk-hai, so hießen sie doch?-, bewaffnete Menschen und Elben, da waren Regentropfen und Tränen. Wer weinte da, und wieso? Ein Mensch, einen kleinen Jungen im Arm festhaltend, und dort, ein anderer, einen verwundeten Elben im Arm. Warum tun sie das? Ein Gesicht, voller Sorge und Traurigkeit, eine Träne, die auf seine Hand fiel. Aragorn, bist du das? Sohn Arathorns, Erbe Isildurs? Ja, dieser Mensch war Aragorn, ganz sicher.  
  
Dann etwas ganz anderes: ein Blatt, tiefgrün, das sanft auf sein Gesicht fiel, die Sonne, der Mond, die Sterne, und dann das hassverzerrte Gesicht eines Uruk-hai. Die Zeit -wenn es sie überhaupt noch gab, denn was spielte Zeit für eine Rolle wenn man tot war?- schien für eine Sekunde stillzustehen, dann plötzlich strömten die Erinnerungen in seinen Geist, so viele, sie drohten ihn beinahe zu erschlagen.  
  
Dunkelheit. Die Welt besteht aus Dunkelheit... Sie haben mich gewarnt, nicht zu gehen. Sie wussten, was geschehen würde... Doch ich konnte den Befehlen der Herrin keinen Widerstand leisten... und selbst wenn... hätte ich es getan? Ich hätte sagen können, dass die Menschen ihre Angelegenheiten selber regeln sollen... doch leben nicht auch wir Elben hier in Mittelerde? Haben wir nicht seit langer Zeit hier gelebt, länger noch als die Menschen? Es ist unsere Welt, wie es auch ihre Welt ist... und daher müssen wir sie gemeinsam verteidigen. Und bestanden nicht einst Bündnisse zwischen Elben und Menschen? Aus der Überzeugung heraus, das einzig richtige zu tun bin ich hierher gegangen... und viele andere mit mir... Soll es nun so enden? Die Festung wird erstürmt und wir haben den Rohirrim nicht helfen können... wir haben es nur verzögern können... Ist dies der Weg, den Iluvatar für uns vorbestimmt hat?  
  
Haldir öffnete langsam die Augen*. Viel sah er nicht, alles verschwamm, bis auf die Dunkelheit. Sie war also keine Einbildung gewesen... Er versuchte, seine Sinne zu sammeln, sie schienen ihm abhanden gekommen in der Dunkelheit. Das erste, was er fand, waren Geräusche, Klirren, Schreien, Poltern. Dann folgten Gerüche, vorrangig der faule Geruch des Orkblutes -jene Kreaturen waren doch Orks?- und etwas verbranntes und dann spürte er seinen Körper wieder. Es kam langsam, erst fühlte er seine Beine, dann kroch dieses Gefühl den gesamten Körper hinauf bis zum Rücken. In diesem Moment glaubte er, etwas explodiere in ihm, eine Woge des Schmerzes brach in seinem Rücken aus und durchflutete seinen gesamten Leib bis hin zum Kopf. Beinahe hätte es ihn des eben wiedererlangten Bewusstseins beraubt, doch dank einer guten -oder schlechten- Fügung blieb er wach. Unfähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, lag er regungslos auf dem kalten Boden -oder war es kein Boden?- müde, schwach, hilflos, hoffnungslos. Er nahm nichts von dem mehr wahr, was er vormals so schwerlich wiedergefunden hatte, er fühlte nur noch brennende Schmerzen. Nie zuvor hatte er so etwas erlebt. Natürlich, er hatte schon gekämpft, lange zuvor, in Schlachten ebenso hoffnungslos wie diese, doch hatte er stets Glück gehabt, ein Schwertstreich, der seinen Arm streifte war das schlimmste was ihm je passiert war, und ach ja, da war der gebrochene Knochen gewesen, als er einmal als Kind unglücklich von einem Baum gestürzt war. Doch dies war nichts im Vergleich zu dem was er nun erlebte. Damals hatte er geglaubt zu wissen, was Schmerz war, nun aber wusste er, wie naiv dieser Glauben gewesen war.  
  
Irgendwann gelang es Haldir mit größter Willensanstrengung, die beinahe seine gesamte Kraft forderte, die Kontrolle über seine Sinne wiederzuerlangen. Zwar spürte er immer noch jenen brennenden Schmerz, doch für eine Weile rückte er in den Hintergrund. Seine Ohren vernahmen wieder den Kampflärm, jener ekelhaft faule Geruch des Blutes erfüllte die Luft und machte das Atmen zu einer Qual. Sein Blick wurde nur langsam klarer, doch selbst nun war das einzige, was er sah der Himmel, die pechschwarze, unheilvolle Fläche über ihm.  
  
Unter großem Kraftaufwand drehte er seinen Kopf nach rechts -oder war es links?- und sah direkt neben sich die verzerrte Fratze eines Uruk-hai, ein einzelner Kopf, der Körper lag ein kleines Stück weiter auf einem weiteren Kadaver eines seiner Kameraden. Normalerweise hätte Haldir großen Ekel vor dieser... Kreatur empfunden und sie keines weiteren Blickes gewürdigt, jetzt war er selbst dazu zu schwach. Er schaffte es nicht einmal mehr, seinen Kopf zu heben, geschweige denn seine Augen zu schließen. Eine Weile lag er da, Auge in Auge mit dem Uruk-hai, dessen Fratze ihn selbst im Tod noch zu verspotten schien. Schau, sagte sie, nun liegst du hier genau wie ich, Elb, ein Versager bist du, Dreck, nicht einmal mehr eines kurzen Blickes würdig. Ja, du lebst noch, doch wie lange? Deine Wunde, Elb, ist tief, du bist zu schwach um dich zu bewegen. Hoffst du auf Hilfe? Hoffe ruhig weiter, ich liebe es, jene verzweifelte Hoffnung in den Augen der Todgeweihten. Dir wird niemand helfen, Elb, wer sollte es auch tun? Die Festung wird fallen, beinahe haben es meine Kameraden bereits geschafft, und du wirst sterben, vergessen, ein Stück Dreck zwischen den Kreaturen die du so sehr verachtest! Schau nur, da sind sie!  
  
Haldir hörte das laute Stampfen von schweren Füßen auf den Steinboden, raues Gelächter und Stimmen, die in einer Sprache redeten, die ihm fremd war. Freunde! rief der Uruk-hai Kopf. Freunde kommt her! Seht euch diesen Narren an! Die Schritte kamen näher. Haldir hielt den Atem an. Wenn sie ihn entdeckten würde es das Ende für ihn bedeuten... aber wäre dies nicht der einfachere Weg? Ein Schwertstreich und es wäre vorbei... hoffentlich... Doch irgendetwas in ihm weigerte sich, einfach aufzugeben, ob es Stolz oder Lebenswille war, konnte er nicht genau sagen.  
  
Die Schritte waren nun ganz nah, Metall klirrte und wieder erklang jenes raue Lachen. Ein zweites stimmte ein, sagte etwas und lachte weiter. Dann spürte Haldir einen kräftigen Tritt in seine Seite. Ihm wurde für einen kurzen Moment schwarz vor den Augen -schwärzer noch als seine Umgebung- und er konnte sich ein leises Stöhnen nicht verkneifen. Die Uruk-hai hielten kurz inne, einer kniete sich nieder -zumindest klang es so- und legte seine Hand auf den Hals des Elben. Haldir schauderte unter der Berührung der Kreatur, die daraufhin mit der anderen Hand über das Gesicht des Elben strich und sich am Entsetzen des verhassten Feindes erfreute. "Schau mal, die Ratte lebt noch!" sagte eine höhnische Stimme.  
  
Haldir fühlte, wie sein Körper zitterte und versuchte gleichzeitig, die Worte des Uruk-hai in seinem Geist festzuhalten und zu verstehen. Es erwies sich jedoch als unmöglich, zwar wusste etwas in ihm, dass diese Kreaturen (erstaunlicherweise) eine Sprache sprachen, die auch er verstand, doch sein Geist vermochte nicht, sie zu übersetzen. Die Wörter schienen als etwas abstraktes, fremd und doch bekannt, mal schnell, mal langsam, mal nah, mal fern, greifbar und entschwunden.  
  
Mittlerweile hatte der Uruk-hai den Elben gepackt und hochgehoben. Schmerz schoss durch Haldirs Körper, der schlaff im Griff der Kreatur hing. Der Uruk-hai lachte wieder, es schien über die gesamten Felsen zu hallen und als höhnisches Echo wieder zurückzukommen. Die Luft roch faul, zu dem Geruch des Blutes mischte sich ein weiterer, unbeschreiblich ekelhafter Gestank. Haldir brauchte lange um zu begreifen, dass es der Uruk-hai war, der diesen Geruch verströmte. Abstruse Gedanken schwirrten durch seinen Kopf, der Wunsch nach frischem Wasser, dem Schatten der Bäume, grünen Blättern, das Bild einer Blumenwiese, das leise Surren der Bienen und der helle Schein der Sterne. Wäre er nicht viel zu schwach dazu gewesen, Haldir hätte gelacht. Er würde gleich sterben, um ihn herum war alles tot, ob Freund oder Feind, Mittelerde würde dem Bösen anheim fallen, und er, er dachte an Blumenwiesen! Vielleicht war es das, was vielen Sterbenden den Frieden brachte: das grausame und schreckliche des Lebens hinter sich lassen zu können und in Erinnerungen an das schöne zu schwelgen.  
  
"He, Ratte!" Der Uruk-hai schüttelte Haldir, der nur ein kaum hörbares Stöhnen von sich gab.  
  
"Lass das!" fuhr der andere Uruk-hai seinen Kumpanen an "Der ist schon halbtot! Erschlag ihn einfach und dann lass uns weitergehen. Sonst kommen noch mehr von den Ratten."  
  
Der erste Uruk-hai sah erst seinen Kameraden, dann den schlaffen Elben an und fragte hämisch "Na, was meinst du Ratte, soll ich dich töten? Oder lieber nicht?" Er klopfte auf Haldirs Rüstung "Du scheinst etwas besonderes zu sein... Wenn wir dich zu unserem Meister bringen wird er sich sicher freuen..."  
  
Haldir gelang es wieder nicht, das Gesprochene zu übersetzen, doch am Klang der Worte und an den Gesten der Kreaturen konnte er deren Absichten erahnen. Saruman... dachte er müde Sie wollen mich zu Saruman bringen... Hätte er nur noch ein wenig Kraft in seinem Körper gehabt, dann hätte er sich gewehrt, doch so konnten die Uruk-hai mit ihm machen, was sie wollten. Er fühlte so etwas wie Wut in sich aufsteigen und wunderte sich, dass er zu so etwas überhaupt noch fähig war. Wogegen sich die Wut allerdings richtete, gegen die Kreaturen oder gegen sein hilfloses Selbst, das wusste er nicht. Die Uruk-hai jedenfalls schienen sich einig zu sein, was sie nun mit dem Elben anstellen wollten, denn der eine ging los, einige Augenblicke gefolgt von dem zweiten Uruk, demjenigen, der Haldir trug. Sie bewegten sich langsam auf den Rand der Festungsmauer zu, leise lachend und scheinbar ihren "Gefangenen" verhöhnend. Haldir war dankbar, dass er ihre Worte nicht verstand, doch nun benutzen sie die schwarze Sprache, und alleine sie zu hören bereitete ihm Schmerzen. Die Uruk-hai schienen es entweder nicht zu bemerken oder sprachen extra diese Sprache, es war nicht festzustellen welches von beiden sie taten.  
  
Ab und an schüttelte der Uruk den Elben, um zu prüfen, ob dieser noch lebte. Jedes mal glaubte Haldir, er werde gleich das Bewusstsein verlieren, oder vielleicht sogar sterben, doch dies geschah nie. Mit jedem Schritt des Uruk-hai schmerzte sein Rücken mehr, und sein Lebenswille war scheinbar erloschen, kein Wunder bei dem was ihn erwartete. Der Uruk-Kopf hatte recht gehabt- es gab keine Hoffnung mehr... keine Hilfe... Wer sollte ihm auch helfen? Falls überhaupt noch welche der Verteidiger von Helms Klamm lebten, dann waren sie damit beschäftigt, die Festung zu halten. Nein... es gab keine Hoffnung...  
  
Die Uruk-hai stiegen eine Treppe hinab und verließen damit die Festung. Haldir sah es nicht, sein Sehvermögen ließ ihn nun scheinbar komplett im Stich, doch vermutete am faulen Geruch des Uruk-Blutes, dass es so war. Eine Weile lang geschah nichts, außer den regelmäßigen Schritten der Uruk- hai, die sich immer weiter vom Schlachtfeld entfernten. Der Kampflärm war nun überhaupt nicht mehr zu vernehmen, Haldir hörte nur doch das dumpfe Plätschern der Regentropfen. Und selbst dies hielt nicht lange an, dann hörte er gar nichts mehr, nur noch das schwache Klopfen seines Herzens. Warum hörte es nicht einfach auf zu schlagen? Es würde das ganze so viel einfacher machen... In diesem Moment, Haldir nahm es kaum wahr, blieb der Uruk-hai vor ihm stehen und rief etwas, und einige raue Stimmen antworteten ihm. Haldir merkte nur noch, dass er fallen gelassen wurde und hart auf den felsigen Boden prallte, dann umfing ihn eine unergründliche Dunkelheit...  
  
Ein Blatt, ein kleines, grünes Blatt trieb auf der Wasseroberfläche... Viel war nicht zu hören... nur das leise Rauschen des Windes in den Zweigen und das sanfte Plätschern des kleinen Flüsschens. Das Wasser war kühl und klar, man konnte die kleinen Kiesel am Grund sehen, und manchmal huschten auch Fische vorbei, mal dunkel, mal hell, mal farblos, mal bunt. Einige Zweige ragten ins Wasser, auf einigen saßen Vögel, Vögel, die leise zwitscherten, jeder sein eigenes Lied, und doch hörte es sich zusammen wie ein einziges großes Lied an, in dem es keinem Missklang gab. Um sie herum ragten die Bäume hoch hinauf, ihre Äste waren voller Blätter, durch die sanft die Sonne auf den grasbewachsenen Boden fiel. Die Luft war erfüllt von den Gerüchen des Waldes und vom frischen Duft des Wassers, und es war warm. Der kleine Fluss floss seelenruhig durch den Wald, mal grade, mal gewunden, mal breit, mal schmal, mal etwas schneller, mal etwas langsamer, doch immer auf sein Ziel zu, von dem er selber nicht wusste, wo es lag. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht... Zuerst die Luft, sie war erfüllt von beißendem Rauch. Die Vögel flatterten in Panik auf und erhoben sich hoch in die Lüfte. Die Sonne verschwand mit ihnen, als wäre auch sie in Panik und der Himmel wurde pechschwarz, ohne das Licht des Mondes und der Sterne, auch sie versteckten sich. In der Ferne war ein orange-rotes Glühen zu sehen, was es war ließ sich nur erahnen. Aus derselben Richtung ertönten Geräusche: Schreie, Knacken, Klirren, ein grausames Mahlwerk, das drohte, den Lauscher um den Verstand zu bringen. Der Fluss, eben noch klar, brachte nun Schmutz mit sich, Asche, und Blut... Das Glühen wurde stärker, kam unerbittlich näher, erfasste Bäume, Gras, alles Lebendige, das sich nicht rechtzeitig hatte in Sicherheit bringen können... Feuer... Feuer, das helfen, Feuer, das töten konnte... Feuer, das den Wald fraß, ohne Gnade... und ein Lachen... ein hämisches Lachen...  
  
War das Lachen nur Einbildung gewesen, oder war es Wirklichkeit? Haldir vermochte es nicht zu sagen. Um sich herum hörte er Stimmen, Stimmen, die in einer ihm fremden Sprache redeten. Es bereitete ihm Schmerzen, jene Worte zu vernehmen, doch er merkte es kaum -sein ganzer Körper schien von vielen kleinen Speeren durchbohrt, was machten da einige Worte aus?. Er wusste nicht genau, wo er sich befand, nur, dass es immer noch -oder schon wieder?- dunkel war. Irgendwann fing es an, zu regnen, wofür Haldir sehr dankbar war, brachte es ihm doch wenigstens ein bisschen Linderung seiner Schmerzen. Bald jedoch kam ein starker Wind dazu, der ihn frösteln ließ- auch wenn das in seiner Verfassung kaum noch möglich war. Manchmal hörte er Schritte nahm neben sich, dann waren sie wieder verschwunden, keiner der Uruk-hai -es mussten Uruks sein, kein Elb, Mensch, Zwerg oder Ork machte einen solchen Lärm beim Gehen- nahm Notiz von ihm. So verging lange Zeit, in der er einfach nur regungslos auf dem harten Boden lag, ohne viel von seiner Umgebung wahrzunehmen, ohne viel zu denken.  
  
"He, Elb, lebst du noch?" Die Stimme weckte Haldir. Hatte er geschlafen? Er glaubte es nicht, es schien eher eine Art Dämmerzustand gewesen zu sein.  
  
"He!"  
  
Jemand zog Haldir auf die Beine, doch der Elb stürzte sofort wieder zu Boden, keine Kraft war mehr in seinem Körper. Ein höhnisches Lachen erklang, dann wurde er in eine sitzende Position gezerrt und ihm eine Flüssigkeit eingeflößt. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sengend heiße Lava durch seinen Körper strömen, gleichzeitig merkte er aber auch, wie ein wenig Kraft zurückkehrte. Wieder wurde er auf die Füße gezerrt, wieder stürzte er.  
  
"Sinnlos!" knurrte ein Uruk-hai. Haldir sah verschwommen die Kreatur vor sich und merkte, dass noch zwei weitere neben ihm standen.  
  
"Schwachsinn! Lass ihn rennen!" meinte ein anderer Uruk-hai "Nur unnötiger Ballast!"  
  
Der dritte Uruk schüttelte den Kopf "Dann kratzt der ab, ehe wir bei unserem Meister angekommen sind!"  
  
Der zweite Uruk-hai murmelte etwas von "verdammter Elbenhund", widersprach aber nicht mehr. Einer der anderen beiden Uruks begann nun, an Haldirs Rüstung zu zerren. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er herausgefunden hatte, wie sie sich öffnen ließ, seine vergeblichen Versuche wurde vom hämischem Lachen der anderen Uruk-hai begleitet. Als er es schließlich geschafft hatte, entledigte er Haldir seiner gesamten Rüstung und warf sie achtlos zu Boden. Dann nahm er etwas aus einer Tasche, zog Haldirs dunkles Leinenhemd** hoch und während der andere Uruk den Elben festhielt, strich er etwas auf die klaffende Wunde an dessen Rücken. Haldir schaffte es nicht einmal mehr, zu schreien, sein Rücken schien von einem unsichtbaren Feuer aufgefressen zu werden, doch schon kurz nachdem der Uruk-hai begonnen hatte, verlor der Elb das Bewusstsein.  
  
  
  
Tbc  
  
*ich weiß verdammtnochmal auch, dass Elben nicht mit geschlossenen Augen schlafen! Aber wie nennt man das denn sonst???? **jetzt fragt sich ob Elben Leinen tragen... Bei mir tun sie es, basta! 


	2. Part2

Disclaimer: Mal im Ernst, es glaubt doch eh keiner, dass mir LotR gehört, oder? *ggg* Schade... Na ja, aber Kúrbúk ist meiner, soweit ich weiß (nicht dass ich jetzt großen Wert darauf legen würde, einen Uruk-hai zu besitzen... so als Haustier... "Mama, ich geh mal eben mit dem Uruk-hai Gassi!" *lol*... neee...besser nicht...). O.O ui... Das ist ein verdammt krasses Gefühl zu wissen, dass das tatsächlich jemand liest!!!!!! Das verstört mich jetzt total... *lol* also wenn ich hier gleich einen Herzanfall oder so etwas krieg... Na ja, passt scho... oder so...*g*  
  
*************************************************************************** Das Land war dunkel, dunkel und kahl. Der Boden war voller Staub, nicht einmal ein kleines Pflänzchen wuchs hier. Dunkelbraune Felsen ragten steil in die Höhe, schroffe Steine bedeckten den Weg. Hier und da waren Reste eines vertrockneten Flussbettes zu sehen, manchmal sogar ein abgestorbener Zweig. Der Himmel war mit dunkelbraunen Wolken bedeckt und ein fauler Geruch hing in der Luft. In der Ferne waren Schritte zu hören, schwere Stiefel stampften auf vertrockneten Grund.  
  
Wenn man nach rechts sah, konnte man die Umrisse eines Berges erkennen, unheilvoll glühend, links ragte ein schwarzer, furchteinflößender Turm weit in den Himmel. Ein plötzlicher Wind trug eine Stimme mit sich, flüsternd, Worte in einer verdammten Sprache, die jedem, außer jenen, die sie sprachen, das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.  
  
...Ash nazg durbatulûk...ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum- ishi krimpatul...  
  
Dunkelheit ergoss sich wie Wasser aus einem umgestoßenen Kelch über das Land. Nichts war mehr zu erkennen, außer jenem gewaltigen Turm. Er war, obgleich schwarz wie jene Dunkelheit, deutlich und in allen Einzelheiten zu erkennen, jedes kleine Fenster, jede Scharte. Und oben, ganz oben, auf einer Plattform, die das Dach darstellen sollte, zwischen zwei entfernt an Dreiecke erinnernden 'Pfeilern' schwebte Es, ein riesiges, flammendes, lidloses Auge.  
  
Sauron...  
  
***  
  
Haldir erwachte mit einem Schrei, was die Uruk-hai um ihn herum laut auflachen ließ. Derjenige, der ihn trug, versetzte ihm einen Stoß ins Gesicht und fragte höhnisch "Na, gut geschlafen, Ratte?"  
  
Haldir antwortete nicht, zwar hatte er verstanden, was der Uruk gesagt hatte -worüber er sich sehr wunderte-, doch er beschloss, seine Kraft nicht sinnlos zu verschwenden. Er spürte, dass sein Körper unter der Rüstung -seit wann trug er sie eigentlich wieder?- schweißüberströmt war, gleichzeitig merkte er, dass etwas warmes sein Gesicht herunterlief und schmeckte einem seltsamen, unbekannten Geschmack in seinem Mund. Was war es? Der Uruk schlug Haldir ein zweites mal ins Gesicht, der Elb war sich nun sicher, dass die warme Flüssigkeit Blut war, und einer der anderen Uruk-hai rief etwas in seiner dunklen Sprache. Haldir wusste nicht, was er sagte, aber er konnte es sich denken. Ein weiterer Uruk stimmte ein, sagte etwas und zeigte auf den Elben. Augenblicklich brachen die Kreaturen in Gelächter aus und Haldir wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie sich grade über ihn lustig machten. Eigentlich, dachte er, sollte ihn das nicht kümmern, aber etwas in ihm, Stolz genannt, fühlte sich verletzt und gedemütigt. ***  
  
Wie lange sie bereits unterwegs waren, wusste Haldir nicht, und eigentlich interessierte es ihn auch nicht. Was nützte es zu wissen wie lange die Qual bereits andauerte, war doch kein Ende in Sicht? Hinter den Hügeln war bereits vor längerer Zeit die Sonne aufgegangen, sie stand nun im Zenit, doch ihre Strahlen vermochten nicht, das Herz Haldirs zu erwärmen. Auch wo sie waren ließ sich schwerlich ausmachen, denn er kannte sich in Rohan nicht aus, wusste nur, dass sie sich in Richtung Norden bewegten. Doch das Ziel war klar: Isengard- wohin sollten sie auch sonst gehen?  
  
Etwas später, als die Sonne bereits tief stand, kamen am Horizont Berge in Sicht. Haldir bemerkte sie erst lange nach den Uruk-hai, sein Blick war immer noch verschwommen. Langsam schien auch das Mittel der Uruks nachzulassen, oder vielleicht war es auch die Nähe zu Isengard -sie waren doch auf dem Weg dorthin?-, auf jeden Fall fühlte er, dass er bei jedem Schritt der Kreaturen schwächer wurde, und die Tatsache, dass sie rannten, machte das ganze nur noch schlimmer. Seine Rüstung drückte bei jedem Schritt schmerzhaft in sein Fleisch, gleichzeitig tat sein Rücken furchtbar weh. Wenigstens hatten die Uruk-hai allmählich das Interesse daran verloren, sich über ihn lustig zu machen, doch er zweifelte nicht daran, dass es bei der nächsten Gelegenheit wieder aufflammen würde.  
  
Irgendwann schien dem Uruk, der ihn trug, genug zu haben und gab ihn an einen anderen weiter, der sich daraufhin lauthals über die harte Rüstung des Elben beschwerte. Der Kommandeur der Uruk-hai ignorierte ihn erst vollkommen, dann aber schien ihm das Gejammer auf die Nerven zu gehen, und er befahl, Haldir die Rüstung endgültig abzunehmen. Haldir selber bekam von der ganzen Sache kaum etwas mit, merkte nur, dass etwas fehlte. Die Schmerzen verringerten sich dadurch nur geringfügig, denn nun wurde er ständig gegen die Uruk-Rüstung gedrückt.  
  
Erst später, aus irgendeinem Grund schienen sich seine Kräfte ein wenig erholt zu haben, bemerkte er zum einen, dass er seine Rüstung nicht mehr trug, und zum anderen, dass seine Hände gefesselt waren. Es schien Haldir seltsam, dass anscheinend irgendwer einen Fluchtversuch oder etwas ähnliches von ihm erwartete. Er, der er nicht einmal mehr aus eigener Kraft stehen konnte, würde sicher nicht einmal daran denken, zu fliehen. Oder...?  
  
***  
  
Der Himmel hatte sich bereits dunkelblau verfärbt -und Haldir hatte mittlerweile ein zweites mal von dem Uruk-Gebräu trinken müssen und wurde nun wieder von einem anderen Uruk-hai getragen-, als der Turm in Sicht kam. Orthanc, hieß er nicht so? Unheilvoll ragte die düstere Silhouette in den Himmel, Saurons schwarzem Turm verblüffend ähnlich. Die Uruk-hai blieben bei diesem Anblick stehen und brüllten triumphierend, Haldir dagegen verspürte das dringende Verlangen, sich Augen und Ohren zuzuhalten und dem nahenden irgendwie Unheil zu entfliehen. War es Angst, jenes Gefühl, dass nun seinen Körper beherrschte?  
  
Die Antwort erhielt er unerwarteterweise von dem Uruk-hai, der ihn trug. Er sah dem Elben ins Gesicht und fragte dann spöttisch "Fürchtest du dich, Elb?"  
  
Haldir brachte nur ein schwaches Kopfschütteln zustande, und selbst das erstaunte ihn. Einige umstehende Uruks hatten die Reaktion des Elben gesehen und lachten nun, einer rief "He, Kúrbúk, sieht aus als hättste den Kerl gesprächig gemacht!"  
  
Kúrbúk lachte rau "Vielleicht hat er ja jetzt Lust uns etwas zu erzählen..." Er versetzte Haldir einen Schlag in die Rippen. "Na, was meinst du?"  
  
Der Elb stöhnte leise, zeigte aber sonst keinerlei Reaktion. "Jetzt hast du ihn beleidigt!" meinte ein anderer Uruk grinsend und verzog das Gesicht "Ooohh... armer Kerl..."  
  
"Er hat wohl wirklich Angst!" rief ein weiterer.  
  
"Ja!" stimmte ein fünfter Uruk zu, trat vor Kúrbúk, sodass Haldir direkt in sein hässliches Gesicht sah, schrie etwas, das der Elb nicht verstehen konnte, und schnitt eine Grimasse.  
  
"He!" rief der erste Uruk-hai "Lass das! Er kriegt noch Alpträume davon!"  
  
Nun lachten sämtliche Uruks, etwa zwei Dutzend nach Haldirs Schätzung, und ihr Gelächter hallte in den Bergen wieder. Haldir bemühte sich, nicht hinzuhören, doch da war er wieder, jener Stolz, der sich böse verletzt fühlte. Dass dieses Gefühl so stark in ihm war, verwunderte ihn, hatte er es doch noch nie wirklich bemerkt.  
  
Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis die Uruks sich beruhigt hatten und weiter zogen. Haldir war in eine Art Halbschlaf gesunken und nahm seine Umgebung nur noch bruchstückhaft wahr. Doch das was er sah, erschrak ihn sehr. Er war einmal, vor langer Zeit, es musste mindestens 200 Jahre her sein, wenn nicht sogar 300, in Isengard gewesen, als Bote der Herrin des Waldes. Damals war das Land hier grün gewesen, voller Bäume und Leben, zwar nichts im Vergleich zu Lothlórien, doch von einer eigenen Schönheit. Nun war die Erde aufgewühlt, weit und breit kein einziger Baum und kein einziges Lebewesen zu sehen. Schön war hier nichts mehr, weder die tote Erde noch die nackten Felsen um sie herum. Haldir hätte getrauert, hätte geweint, wenn er noch genügend Kraft in seinem Körper gehabt hätte und ihm dies nicht wieder den Spott der Kreaturen eingebracht hätte- sein Stolz würde es nicht zulassen.  
  
Und dann war da noch etwas anderes, das er wahrnahm, nur am Rande, doch genug, um schließlich seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erwecken: etwas lag in der Luft. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, irgendwie bedrohlich und doch auch... beruhigend. Auch die Uruk-hai schienen es zu merken, beunruhigt sahen sie sich immer wieder in alle Richtungen um. Haldir beschloss es ihnen gleichzutun, seine plötzlich wiedererwachte Neugierde überwog dieses mal seinen Stolz. Unter großem Kraftaufwand hob er den Kopf und blickte genau in das Gesicht des Uruks, der ihn trug. Der Uruk-hai grinste, und durch seine lückenhaften Zähne schlug Haldir ein fauler Geruch entgegen. Haldir ertappte sich dabei, dass er sich fragte, wie man es schaffte so zu stinken. Aber so schnell wie er gekommen war entschwand dieser Gedanke wieder seinem Geist, stattdessen schaffte er es, einen einigermaßen angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen. Der Uruk war einen Moment lang verdutzt, dann begann er schallend zu lachen, und es hallte von den Felswänden als höhnisches Echo wieder.  
  
War es nur eine Sinnestäuschung- was Haldir durchaus wahrscheinlich erschien- oder klang im Gelächter des Uruks tatsächlich Nervosität mit?  
  
Das Gelächter des Uruk-hai brach abrupt ab, als dieser merkte, dass niemand mitlachte. Einige Sekunden lang war es ganz still, Haldir hörte nur noch das schwere Atmen des Uruks und seine eigenen, ruhigen Atemzüge*. Dann durchschnitt eine barsche Stimme die Luft. Derjenige, den Haldir für den Anführer der Truppe hielt, stand vor dem Uruk und herrschte ihn in seiner faulen Sprache an. Der Uruk erwiderte etwas, woraufhin der ,Anführer' fauchte und Haldir brutal am Hals packte. Der Elb stöhnte schmererfüllt auf, als er rücksichtslos von seinem Träger weggezerrt und einem anderen Uruk-hai übergeben wurde, der ihn widerwillig über seine Schulter warf. Ein Nebel bestehend aus Schmerzen schien sich in seinem Körper zu bilden, ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen, beinahe hätte er das Bewusstsein verloren. Der Anführer sah den Körper des Elben erschlaffen und herrschte den Uruk-hai an, der Haldir daraufhin murrend in eine weniger schmerzhafte Position brachte. Dann schritt der Anführer wieder zu dem anderen Uruk und zog seine Waffe.  
  
Haldir hörte nur das entsetzliche Geräusch, als Eisen auf Fleisch traf, Knochen durchtrennte und schließlich etwas hartes auf den Boden prallte. Er brauchte nicht aufzusehen um zu erfahren, was geschehen war. Der Uruk hatte die Strafe für sein scheinbar ungehöriges Benehmen erhalten.  
  
Langsam setzte sich die Uruk-hai Truppe wieder in Bewegung, ihre schweren Schritte stampften in einem gleichbleibenden Rhythmus auf den kahlen Boden. Haldir schloss die Augen und versuchte durch den neu aufsteigenden Nebel der Schmerzen über die plötzliche Vorsicht der Uruks nachzudenken. Oder war es keine Vorsicht, nur Respekt vor ihrem Meister? Sicher nicht, beschloss Haldir. In seinem Geist hatte sich das Bild Sarumans gebildet, eine verzerrte Fratze, das personifizierte Böse, nur noch von Sauron und, in früheren Zeiten, Morgoth übertroffen. Wie konnte man vor so etwas Respekt haben? Als Haldir merkte, was er da dachte, lenkte er seine Gedanken schnell in eine andere Richtung. Er wusste es, aber wollte es sich nicht eingestehen: er hatte Angst vor Saruman.  
  
Dann geschah etwas.  
  
Der Boden schien zu beben- oder war es der Uruk-hai, der zitterte? Haldir entschied sich nach einigen Sekunden für ersteres. Ein Erdbeben also? Ein scharfes Sirren fast direkt neben seinem Gesicht ließ ihn erschreckt zusammenzucken -insofern das möglich war. Der Uruk-hai hatte seine Waffe gezogen, und als Haldir seinen Blick kurz über die Truppe schweifen ließ, sah er, dass die anderen Uruks es ihrem Artgenossen gleichgetan hatten. Das ließ eigentlich nur eine Schlussfolgerung zu:  
  
Sie wurden angegriffen!?!  
  
Tbc  
  
*** *Elben atmen doch, oder? *lol* Dumme Frage... aber bei denen wundert mich nichts mehr... Da kommen dann so Fragen auf, was für Unterwäsche Elben tragen oder ob sie überhaupt welche tragen (Maeglin Awartha und ich überlegen das schon seit knapp einem Jahr ^-^*) etc... Lassen wir das... Hab nur manchmal etwas seltsame Gedankengänge. Nicht dran stören... ich schaffe es im Moment nicht, wieder ernst zu werden... gebt mir einige Sekunden, dann schreibe ich weiter...  
  
Ich hoffe der Schuss des Kapitels war jetzt nicht zu schwachsinnig, hab nämlich stundenlang ganze 8 Lieder von Queen gehört und war zu faul, die CD zu wechseln... war so versessen auf "The show must go on" *ggg* Ich fand das passend... und dann kam da "Who wants to live forever" *umfall* Das war dann ein wenig deprimierend... egal... *lol*  
  
by Finlass 


	3. Part3

Disclaimer: *kichert* höhöhö! Herr der Ringe? Meins? Och ja... damit könnt ich leben... Scherz, natürlich gehört alles J.R.R.Tolkien. Nur Kúrbúk gehört mir (jey, mein Hausuruk! *lol* Ich habe grade bemerkt, dass ich ihn versehentlich umgebracht hab =_=* Wollte ich gar nicht, das sollte jemand anderes sein... das passiert wenn man mittendrin einfach eine Szene weglässt -_- ... Hier heißt der Kerl wieder Kúrbúk, also nicht wundern. Ich war ein wenig verplant...). Der Haldir-an-Helms Klamm-Teil gehört wahrscheinlich Peter Jackson oder New Line Cinema, oder wem auch immer, und ich spiele, genau wie sie, ein wenig herum. So einfach ist das. Aber welcher verdammte Vollidiot kam eigentlich auf die Idee, Arwen nach Helms Klamm zu schicken, nur um sie dann doch wieder herauszuschneiden????? Also den will ich mal treffen... *hält Schwert schon einmal bereit*  
  
Danke an alle Leute die gereviewed haben. Ich liebe euch!!! *abknuddel* ^_^  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Das Beben hörte ebenso plötzlich auf, wie es angefangen hatte. Stille lag nun wieder wie ein unsichtbarer Nebel über der Truppe der Uruk-hai. Keiner bewegte sich mehr, ihre Blicke waren allesamt in Richtung Isengard gerichtet, Auge in Auge mit einem unsichtbaren Feind.  
  
Haldir versuchte, ihren Blicken zu folgen, aber sein Blick verlor sich schon nach wenigen Schritten in der Dunkelheit. Bis auf unförmige Schatten vermochte er nichts zu erkennen. Keine Angreifer, nichts bedrohliches.  
  
Resigniert schüttelte er in Gedanken den Kopf. Wie, sie wurden angegriffen? Was war denn das für ein absurder Gedanke? Viel zu schön um wahr zu sein... Von wem sollten sie auch angegriffen werden, hier, so nah bei Isengard? Es gab keinen, der so lebensmüde war, sich in die Nähe von Sarumans Turm zu wagen und dessen Soldaten anzugreifen, zumindest keinen, der dies ohne ein großes Heer wagen würde. Und ein großes Heer gab es in Mittelerde nicht mehr. Die Rohirrim waren geschlagen, und selbst wenn sie es, was höchst unwahrscheinlich war, geschafft hätten, Helms Klamm erfolgreich zu verteidigen, waren sie viel zu wenige, um ein solches Risiko eingehen zu können. Außerdem, wie sollten sie in so kurzer Zeit so nahe an Isengard herangekommen sein? Gondor? Gondor hatte seine eigenen Probleme mit Saurons Truppen. Wer blieb noch? Zwerge? Die waren der Meinung, dass sie der ganze Krieg nichts anging. Elben? Auch nicht. Warum, konnte Haldir nicht sagen, aber es erschien ihm irgendwie unlogisch. Sonst blieb keiner mehr. Und Saruman würde sicher nicht seine eigenen Diener angreifen lassen... Keine Angreifer also.  
  
Doch warum waren die Uruks so nervös?  
  
Plötzlich hallte ein Schrei durch die Luft, der wie ein Befehl klang. Daraufhin setzte sich die Truppe der Uruk-hai wieder in Bewegung, immer schneller werdend. Sie hielten ihre Waffen noch immer in den Händen. Irgendwie, fand Haldir, passte das nicht zusammen. Sein Geist jedoch weigerte sich, weiter darüber nachzudenken. Er klammerte sich verzweifelt an die absurde Hoffnung, angegriffen, getötet, oder vielleicht sogar befreit zu werden. Warum eigentlich? Saruman konnte doch nicht so schlimm sein, oder? Was konnte er denn schon tun? Die Antwort war denkbar einfach: Der Zauberer konnte Haldir foltern, oder ihn zu einem willenlosen Sklaven machen. Wovor er mehr Angst hatte, wusste Haldir nicht, allein sich seine Furcht überhaupt einzugestehen kostete ihn schon Überwindung. Es war, als stände er Saruman bereits gegenüber und würde vor Angst zitternd vor ihm auf die Knie sinken. Haldir wollte dies nicht, doch er wusste, dass es dazu kommen würde. Wäre er unverletzt und nicht so erschöpft, dann wäre er vielleicht in der Lage gewesen, Saruman die Stirn zu bieten. Doch so? Halbtot, bei jeder Bewegung Schmerzen, ständig an der Grenze des Bewusstseins? Lachhaft. Er sah jetzt schon vor sich, was geschehen würde, und dieser Gedanke entsetzte ihn sehr.  
  
Um sich abzulenken richtete Haldir seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Umgebung. Nichts hatte sich verändert, keine Angreifer waren in Sicht. Es war niederschmetternd, wie zerstörte Hoffnungen nun einmal sind, beinahe genauso schlimm wie seine Gedanken.  
  
In diesem Moment wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst, dass es für ihn keine Fluchtmöglichkeit vor der grausamen Realität gab.  
  
Dies wäre vermutlich der Augenblick gewesen, in dem er aufgegeben hätte, wenn da nicht ein zweites mal dieses Beben gewesen wäre. Sofort flammte der winzige Funken Hoffnung in ihm wieder neu auf. Wurden sie etwa doch angegriffen? Eigentlich ein seltsamer Gedanke, die Hoffnung, angegriffen zu werden... Wer würde auf so etwas hoffen? Jemand, der keine andere Hoffnung mehr hat... In seiner jetzigen Situation wollte Haldir nichts mehr, außer Erlösung. Noch vor zwei Tagen hatte er den Tod gefürchtet, doch nun schien er ein willkommener Freund zu sein.  
  
Dann ging alles viel zu schnell, als dass Haldir es mit seinen angeschlagenen Sinnen hätte wirklich wahrnehmen können. Er hörte Schreie, sie schienen von allen Seiten zu kommen und zwischen den Felsen wiederzuhallen, um sich zusammen mit anderen Geräuschen, Klirren, Mahlen, Poltern und Knirschen zu einer gewaltigen Symphonie des Schreckens zu vereinen. Ähnliches geschah mit seiner Umgebung, alles war verschwommen, und wenn er mal etwas klar sah, dann immer nur kurz. Klingen, schwarz von Blut, stürzende Gestalten, gefällt von unsichtbaren Feinden, wutverzerrte Fratzen, dunkle Augen, in denen Furcht vor etwas unbekanntem, übermächtigen glänzte. Alles zusammen wirkte wie das Bild eines irren Künstlers, in dem unzählige Farben miteinander vermischt sind, ohne dass es irgendwie einen Sinn ergibt.  
  
Alles mutete wie ein Alptraum an, ein erschreckend wirklicher Alptraum.  
  
Seltsamerweise verspürte er keine Angst.  
  
Das Blut an den Klingen der Uruks hätte Haldir eigentlich stutzen lassen müssen. Es war längst getrocknet, stammte also noch vom Angriff auf Helms Klamm. Das hieß, dass die Uruks ihre Angreifer entweder niemals trafen, oder dass diese gar kein Blut hatten. Doch Haldir war zu erschöpft, um auf solche Details zu achten, und daher kam er auch nicht dazu, zu überlegen, was dies bedeuten sollte.  
  
Als plötzlich die Welt um ihn herum zu schwanken begann, wurde Haldir übel. Es erinnerte ihn entfernt an einen viel zu wilden Ritt auf einem störrischen Pferd. Nur dass es dieses mal kein Pferd, sondern der Uruk, der ihn trug, war. Was auch immer diese Kreatur tat, Haldir fühlte sich, als müsse er sich gleich übergeben. Dann wurde es wieder ruhig, etwas streifte seinen linken Arm, und kurz darauf begann es wieder, zu schwanken. Haldir schaffte es nur einen Sekundenbruchteil lang, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Lag es vielleicht daran, dass der Uruk-hai, der vorher in dem ganzen Chaos stillgestanden hatte, sich bewegte? Das Schwanken hörte kurz auf, dann ging es wieder weiter wie bisher, nur dieses mal wurde Haldir endgültig schwarz vor den Augen.  
  
***  
  
Ein eisiger Wind fegte über das verlassene Land. Im Westen ragten die Berge auf, traurige Silhouetten in der Nacht, im Süden und Norden war... nichts. Ein Käuzchen und eine Nachtigall stießen vom dunklen Himmel herab und flogen ostwärts, in den Wald hinein.  
  
Oder besser dem, was von dem Wald noch übrig war...  
  
Verkohlte Stümpfe ragten traurig aus dem verbrannten Boden auf, kaum mehr als ein klägliches Überbleibsel der einst so mächtigen Bäume. Hier und da flackerte noch ein kleines Feuerchen, das jedoch bald erlöschen würde- es fand keine Nahrung mehr. Die Nachtigall ließ sich kurz auf den Boden nieder und betrachtete traurig die Asche, dann folgte sie dem Käuzchen weiter in den verbrannten Wald hinein. Überall bot sich das gleiche schreckliche Bild: tote Bäume, tote Erde, totes Leben. Die beiden Vögel beschleunigten ihr Tempo und bald tauchte ihr Ziel auf. Riesige Bäume, vielleicht die Größten, die es im ganzen Land gab, ragten in den Himmel. Ihren Stämmen hatte das Feuer nichts anhaben können, dafür waren sie zu stark, doch alles, was sie umgab, ihre Blätter und die meisten Äste eingeschlossen, war verbrannt. Die Nachtigall landete auf einem kleinen Stein und schloss die Augen, um sich das furchtbare Bild nicht mehr ansehen zu müssen.  
  
Die Schreie des Käuzchens hallten durch den Wald.  
  
Ein grünes Blatt trieb an der Oberfläche das Flüsschens, nun beschmutzt mit Asche und Blut.  
  
***  
  
Dumpfer Schmerz durchzuckte seine Seite. Noch bevor Haldir richtig zu Bewusstsein gekommen war, traf ihn ein zweiter Tritt, dieses mal in die Rippen, der ihm den Atem raubte. Er konnte nur schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht verziehen, doch das schien seinem Peiniger zu genügen. Letzterer brüllte etwas, dann hörte Haldir Schritte, die schnell näher kamen. Es war einer der Uruks, und er trug etwas bei sich. Derjenige, der ihn getreten hatte, ebenfalls ein Uruk, trat ein Stückchen zur Seite, um schließlich auf einen Blick des anderen Urk-hai hin zu verschwinden.  
  
Der andere Uruk -Kúrbúk, so hieß er doch?- zog Haldir unsanft hoch, und als er losließ sank der Elb nach hinten, wo er mit dem Rücken gegen einen Stein prallte. Schreien konnte er nicht, seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, ihm wurde nur beinahe wieder schwarz vor Augen. Der Uruk lachte rau, ein dumpfes Klicken war zu hören, als er eine Feldflasche öffnete.  
  
"Komm trink! Wir haben einen Besucher, der dich unbedingt sehen will und es wäre doch unhöflich, ihn so zu empfangen."  
  
Haldir wehrte sich nicht, als der Uruk ihn zwang, das brennende Gebräu zu trinken, es hätte eh nichts genützt. Immerhin fühlte er sich nun schon kräftiger, auch wenn das immer noch verbleibende Gefühl der Übelkeit davon nicht wegging. Außerdem merkte er ein neues, unangenehmes Gefühl. Hunger. Wie lange war es her, dass er das letzte mal etwas gegessen hatte? Er hob vorsichtig den Kopf und erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf den Himmel. Dunkel. Es war Nacht. Schon wieder, oder immer noch?  
  
In der Nähe knisterte ein Lagerfeuer, um das die Uruk-hai versammelt waren. Haldir zählte sechs. Als er seinen Blick soweit wie es ging über das Lager streifen ließ, entdeckte er noch zwei weitere, die Wache hielten. Also acht. Und wo war der Rest? Ihm kam der Kampf in den Sinn. Sollte er wirklich real gewesen sein? Haldir konnte keine Anhaltspunkte dafür finden, bis auf den Arm eines Uruks, der mit Tüchern in einer unidentifizierbaren Farbe verbunden war. Und die Umgebung. Sie befanden sich auf einem kleinen Plateau, das an drei Seiten von aufgehäuften Felsbrocken umgeben war, und die vierte Seite bestand aus einer steil aufragenden Felswand. Isengard war von Haldirs Position aus nicht zu sehen, doch er spürte, dass es nicht weit entfernt war.  
  
Aber wenn ein Kampf stattgefunden hatte, warum war er dann hier? Wieso war er nicht tot? Wieso hatten ihn die Uruks mit hierhin gebracht? Unbewusst mitgeschleppt, schätzte er, ein Versehen. Pech. Warum hatte man eigentlich immer dann Pech, wenn man es grade absolut nicht brauchte?  
  
Erst jetzt wurde er sich bewusst, dass Kúrbúk ihn immer noch festhielt und verächtlich ansah. Als der Uruk merkte, dass sich Haldirs Aufmerksamkeit abermals auf ihn richtete, lachte er wieder und ließ ihn los. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten sank der Elb wieder zu Boden. Dieses mal jedoch kümmerte sich Kúrbúk nicht darum, sondern ging einige Schritte zur Seite, scheinbar um jemand anderem Platz zu machen.  
  
Eine schattenhafte Gestalt erschien, die sich langsam als ein dürrer, blasser Mann mit wirren, dunklen Haaren entpuppte. Er grinste, Haldir erinnerte es an eine Schlange.  
  
"So sieht man sich wieder, Haldir o Lórien!"  
  
Der Tonfall, in dem der Mann Haldirs Namen aussprach, trieb den Elben beinahe zur Weißglut, doch seine Miene blieb ausdruckslos. Nun wusste er, woher er ihn kannte.  
  
Es war vor etwa drei oder vier Tagen gewesen, als die Elbentruppe auf dem Weg nach Helms Klamm -in ihr Verderben- war. Im Morgennebel war ihnen eine Gestalt auf einem Pferd entgegengekommen. Sie hatten den Mann angehalten und mit ihm gesprochen, in der Hoffnung, Neuigkeiten über die Rohirrim zu erhalten. Haldir hatte sofort gemerkt, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte, und das auch deutlich gemacht. Trotzdem hatte er den Mann laufen lassen, wieso wusste er nicht. Ein Fehler?  
  
"Gríma Schlangenzunge." erwiderte Haldir schwach, überrascht, dass er überhaupt etwas herausbrachte.  
  
Gríma schien einen Moment lang erstaunt, ob über die Tatsache, dass Haldir seinen Namen kannte, oder dass der Elb überhaupt vermochte zu sprechen, war nicht zu erkennen. Als er fortfuhr, klang seine Stimme jedoch wieder wie sonst.  
  
"Ihr erinnert euch an mich, wie schön. Zu schade, dass ich nicht viel Zeit für euch habe. Ich hätte mich gerne noch ein wenig mit euch unterhalten."  
  
Haldir konnte in Grímas Gesicht genau ablesen, wie viel Freude es ihm bereitete, seinen Feind hilflos vor sich auf dem Boden liegen zu sehen, und ärgerlicherweise empfand er selbst es auch genau als die Demütigung, die sich Schlangenzunge wünschte.  
  
Gríma drehte sich um und winkte den Uruks zu, dann sah er wieder Haldir an, mit einem mitleidigem Gesicht. Haldir wünschte sich, aufspringen und Schlangenzunge den Hals umdrehen zu können, doch er schaffte es, sein Gesicht ausdruckslos zu halten. Gríma lachte kalt, sein Gesicht immer noch voller Mitleid, zu dem sich nun auch noch Spott mischte, dann befahl er höhnisch:  
  
"Tötet ihn!"  
  
***  
  
Tbc.  
  
*versteckt sich*  
  
Gab es eigentlich irgendwelche Elben, die den Angriff auf Helms Klamm überlebt haben? Also ich habe keine gesehen. Außer Legolas natürlich. Aber von Haldirs Truppe? Eigentlich nicht, oder? Gemein...  
  
by Finlass 


	4. Part4

Disclaimer: Immer noch nicht meins. Immer noch Tolkiens. Nur einer der Uruks gehört mir (ich frag mich wieso ich das immer noch hinschreibe. Er kommt doch gar nicht mehr vor... ´^.^*), mein Hausuruk Kúrbúk. Er ist jetzt bereits stubenrein. Und er ist Vegetarier. o.0?  
  
Ich frage mich immer noch, ob Haldirs Verletzung eigentlich zu überleben wäre. OK, er hat Uruk-Medizin intus, fragt sich jetzt nur, ob das für einen Elben sooo gut ist. *schulterzuck* Irgendwie find ich es unlogisch, dass Elrond die Elbenkrieger unter Führung Haldirs geschickt hat. Wie kommt er an Haldir? Der ist doch aus Lórien... (OK, ich hab da ne Theorie aber... ich glaub das lass ich besser...*lol* Maeglin und Nim wissen wovon ich rede... Noch Ohropax übrig? *lol*)Gab doch noch genug andere Leute, die das hätten machen können... Glorfindel, Elladan und Elrohir, oder vielleicht auch Gildor. Dafür hätte ich Peter Jackson zwar umgebracht, aber logischer wärs gewesen. Oder hab ich was verpasst?  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Tötet ihn!"  
  
Gríma sah die Uruk-hai grinsend an.  
  
"Tötet ihn, aber langsam. Er soll es richtig merken."  
  
Während er dies sagte, sah er Haldir direkt in die Augen und schien nach Furcht zu suchen. Er fand keine- wovor hätte Haldir sich noch fürchten sollen? Schlangenzunge schüttelte verächtlich den Kopf und sah wieder die Uruks an. Er schien es zu genießen, Macht über andere zu haben.  
  
"Und schickt seinen Leichnam als kleines ,Geschenk' an Elrond. Ich bin sicher, er wird sich sehr darüber freuen."  
  
Gríma ließ ein zischelndes Lachen hören. Die Uruks sahen sich einen Moment lang unsicher an, dann brachen auch sie in Gelächter aus. Haldir verspürte ein seltsames Verlangen, mitzulachen. Woher es kam, konnte er sich nicht erklären. Vielleicht wurde er ja wahnsinnig. Oder vielleicht wurde er langsam selber zu einem Ork. Ein entsetzlicher Gedanke, aber leider war das ganze gar nicht so abwegig. Schließlich waren die Orks nichts anderes, als verdorbene, misshandelte und verstümmelte Elben. Und falls Gríma seine Drohung wirklich wahrmachte, dann konnte es sein, dass Haldir kurz vor seinem Tod den Orks ähnlicher war, als er es je für möglich gehalten hätte. Seltsam, aber er fürchtete sich gar nicht davor. Mit Schlangenzunges Befehl hatte sich eine tiefe Gleichgültigkeit über sein Herz gelegt, die nur sehr selten irgendwelche Gefühle durchdringen ließ.  
  
Gríma warf einen Blick auf den Himmel und einen den Felsen hinunter, dann setzte sich auf einen Stein neben dem Feuer.  
  
"Ich glaube, ich werde doch noch eine Weile bleiben."  
  
Auf einen Wink Schlangenzunges hin zerrten zwei der Uruks Haldir näher an das Lagerfeuer heran. Ein Stückchen von Gríma entfernt ließen sie ihn liegen und stampften zurück zu ihren Kameraden. Die Wärme der Flammen war angenehm, Haldir merkte erst jetzt, wie durchgefroren er war- der Wind hier oben war eisig. Zum ersten Mal seit langem nun fühlte er nicht nur Schmerzen, sondern auch etwas anderes, beruhigendes. Beinahe wäre er eingeschlafen, es war nur die Anwesenheit Schlangenzunges, die ihn davon abhielt.  
  
Stattdessen wandte Haldir seine Aufmerksamkeit den Uruks zu und merkte im gleichen Moment, dass dies ein Fehler gewesen war. Denn das, was er hörte, war alles andere als beruhigend.  
  
"Was sollen wir nun mit dem Elbenhund machen?"  
  
"Quälen, was glaubst du denn?"  
  
"Fragt sich nur, auf welche Weise es am schönsten ist."  
  
"Wir könnten ihn kochen und dann auffressen."  
  
"Trottel!" Haldir erkannte die Stimme als die des Anführers. "Wie sollen wir dann seinen Kadaver zu diesem Halbelben bringen?"  
  
"Reichen denn die Knochen nicht?"  
  
"Natürlich nicht!" Wieder der Anführer. Haldir versuchte, nicht hinzuhören, doch er schaffte es nicht. Es war, als ob etwas in ihm hören wollte, was die Uruks planten.  
  
"Wir könnten ihn über dem Feuer rösten, ohne ihn zu essen."  
  
"Oder ihm die Haut abziehen."  
  
"Langsam zerhacken."  
  
"Trottel!"  
  
"Schon gut. Dann eben alle Knochen einzeln brechen."  
  
So ging die Diskussion noch eine Weile weiter. Die Uruks schienen nicht zu merken, dass Haldir sie die ganze Zeit entgeistert anstarrte, was allerdings eher daher kam, dass der Elb sich wunderte, wie kreativ diese Kreaturen sein konnten, als dass er Angst davor gehabt hätte. Trotzdem kam es ein paar Mal vor, dass ihm bei einem Vorschlag der Uruk-hai der Atem stockte.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit merkte Haldir, dass der Blick Schlangenzunges auf ihm ruhte.  
  
"Na, welche Idee der Uruk-hai gefällt dir am besten?" fragte Gríma als der Elb seinen Blick auf ihn gerichtet hatte.  
  
Haldir schwieg.  
  
"Willst du nicht mit mir sprechen?" fragte Gríma grinsend, jenes ekelhaft spöttisch und gleichzeitig mitleidige Grinsen, das Haldir wahnsinnig machte.  
  
"Nein." Noch bevor er wusste, was er tat, hatte Haldir geantwortet. Es war einfach aus einem Reflex heraus passiert, worüber er sich sehr ärgerte.  
  
Gríma hob die Augenbrauen "Hört, hört! Sieht aus als würdest du doch noch anfangen, zu reden."  
  
Haldir biss die Zähne zusammen und blieb still. Er hatte keine Lust auf ein Gespräch mit Schlangenzunge, und außerdem zweifelte er daran, dass er genug Kraft dafür hätte aufbringen können. Schon das Wort ,Nein' hatte schwach und leise geklungen.  
  
Schlangenzunge zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Du hast recht, es würde dir eh nichts nützen. Auf Gnade brauchst du nicht zu hoffen. Die Uruks haben keine Skrupel, musst du wissen. Und ich in der Hinsicht auch nicht. Es wird mir große Freude bereiten, zuzusehen, wie du um den Tod betteln wirst und..."  
  
Gríma wurde vom Geräusch herabstürzender Steine unterbrochen. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden lang, dann wurde es wieder still. Einer der Uruks trat an den Rand des Plateaus und sah hinunter.  
  
"Da ist nichts!" rief er mit seiner rauen Stimme und kehrte zu seinen Kameraden zurück.  
  
Ein Steinrutsch, der sich von selbst auslöste? Irgendwie kam Haldir das merkwürdig vor. Natürlich, es konnte sein, dass sich im Laufe der Jahre einige Steine gelockert hatten. Aber warum stürzten sie ausgerechnet jetzt herunter? Konnte das wirklich ein Zufall sein?  
  
Wahrscheinlich schon, das war das Schlimme. Es gab viel zu viele Zufälle auf der Welt, zum Beispiel, dass er ausgerechnet in jenem Moment nicht aufgepasst hatte, als der Uruk-hai sich von hinten näherte, um ihm den schicksalhaften Schlag in den Rücken zu versetzen. Oder das ausgerechnet der Uruk, der ihn getragen hatte, nicht im Kampf gestorben, sondern geflüchtet war. Oder, oder, oder... Die Welt bestand eigentlich nur aus seltsamen Zufällen. Manchmal hätte es genügt, dass sich in einem Gefecht ein einziger Pfeil verirrt hätte, um den Verlauf der gesamten Geschichte zu verändern. Zufall, dass er genau den Ork traf, der später das Pferd des Befehlshabers der Elben verletzt so verletzt hätte -Zufall-, dass es tot unter seinem Reiter zusammenbrach -ausgerechnet an diesem Ort-, woraufhin dieser leicht benommen aufstand und -versehentlich- von einem Speer, den einer seiner Soldaten auf einen Ork geworfen hatte, tödlich -Zufall- getroffen wurde.* Man konnte das jetzt ewig weiterführen...  
  
Doch eigentlich durfte man "zufällig" nicht sagen, denn alles hatte irgendwo seine Ursache. Es waren nur dünne Fäden der Ereignisse, durch diese Ursache herbeigeführt, die sich schließlich zu einem riesigen Gesamtbild zusammenfügten. Hinter jedem Faden steckte ein Lebewesen, ein Schicksal, und jeder Faden war mit anderen Fäden verknüpft. Manchmal konnte ein einzelner Faden eine Art Kettenreaktion hervorrufen und dadurch das ganze Muster verändern, oft aber war er unwichtig. Letztendlich hing alles von den Entscheidungen ab, die man traf. Wenn man um Mitternacht das Haus verließ und von einem herabstürzenden Ast tödlich getroffen wurde, wäre es etwas anderes als wenn man kurz zögern würde und so erst eine Minute nach Mitternacht das Haus verlassen würde- dann war der Ast ja bereits heruntergestürzt. Mit allem was man tat traf man Entscheidungen, manchmal wichtig, manchmal unwichtig.  
  
"Zufall" war eine Art Oberbegriff für irgendwelche Ereignisse, von denen man sich wundert, wie sie zustande gekommen sein könnten, aber eigentlich ein Wort, dass es gar nicht geben durfte. Schicksal, das könnte man vielleicht sagen. Schicksal... Schicksal war das, was man selber nicht bestimmen konnte. Es wurde hervorgerufen durch die Entscheidungen anderer Personen, mit denen man nichts zu tun hatte, und auch man selber bestimmte durch sein Handeln das Schicksal der Anderen mit. Es drehte sich also alles im Kreis, ein nie endender Kreislauf...  
  
Als Haldir merkte, was er dachte, musste er beinahe lächeln. "Vielleicht hätte ich Philosoph werden sollen, nicht Krieger." Und da war es wieder. Was, wenn er kein Krieger gewesen wäre, inwiefern hätte dies sein Leben verändert, und vielleicht auch das Leben anderer Leute? Eine seltsame Vorstellung, wie anders jetzt alles sein könnte. Fiktion. Er war hier und lebte, doch theoretisch konnte er auch tot auf dem Klammwall liegen, oder schwer verletzt von Menschenkriegern gefunden werden. Oder er könnte bei Saruman sein, oder, oder...  
  
Die Uruk-hai waren mittlerweile zu Gríma ans Lagerfeuer zurückgekehrt. Einer von ihnen sprach leise mit dem Menschen, der nur zustimmend nickte. Daraufhin packten zwei Uruks Haldir an den Schultern und zogen ihn hoch, bis er schließlich wieder stand. Es war irgendwie unangenehm, denn zuerst spürte seine Beine nicht, dann kamen, etwas verspätet, die bereits wohlbekannten Schmerzen in seinem Rücken, hervorgerufen durch das unsanfte Behandlung seitens der Uruks. Haldir schwankte, dann knickten seine Beine unter seinem Gewicht zusammen. Die beiden Uruk-hai hielten ihn immer noch mit stählernem Griff fest, und so hing er schlaff zwischen ihnen, wie eine leblose Puppe. Sein Körper hatte jegliche Spannung verloren und dadurch, dass sein Kopf nach vorne auf seine Brust gesunken war, sah er fast aus wie ein Sünder, der demütig seine Strafe entgegennimmt. Doch selbst wenn ihm das in diesem Moment bewusst gewesen wäre, hätte es ihn wohl nicht gekümmert. Tiefer als jetzt konnte er gar nicht mehr sinken. Und was brachte es schon, standhaft bis zur letzten Sekunde zu sein? Es gab keinen ehrenvollen Tod. Eine simple Erkenntnis.  
  
Gríma trat vor, auf seinem blassen Gesicht spiegelte sich unbändige Schadenfreude wieder. Er gab sich keine Mühe, seine wahren Gefühle zu verheimlichen- warum auch?  
  
"Sieh mich an!" befahl er mit ungewohnt kalter und fester Stimme.  
  
Haldir machte keine Anstalten, den Kopf zu heben, einerseits, weil er es nicht wollte, andererseits, weil ihm die Kraft dazu fehlte.  
  
"Sieh mich an!" befahl Gríma noch einmal.  
  
Als Haldir nach der dritten Aufforderung immer noch nicht gehorcht hatte, packte einer der Uruks, die ihn festhielten, seinen Kiefer und riss seinen Kopf unsanft nach oben. Einen Moment lang wurde Haldir schwarz vor den Augen. Als er wieder klar sehen konnte, blickte er genau in die kalten Augen von Gríma Schlangenzunge. Letzterer lächelte und begann langsam, beinahe genussvoll, zu sprechen:  
  
"Meine Uruks..."  
  
Knack...  
  
Haldir horchte erstaunt auf. War das Geräusch echt oder nur wieder Einbildung?  
  
"...haben eine wunderbare..."  
  
Knack...  
  
Wieder dieses Geräusch. Es klang als wenn kleine Steinchen zermalen würden.  
  
"...Lösung..."  
  
Knack...  
  
Weder die Uruk-hai noch Gríma schienen es zu bemerken, und Haldir wollte es beinahe wieder als Sinnestäuschung abtun.  
  
...für dich gefunden..."  
  
Knack...  
  
Die Uruks schreckten auf. Jetzt schienen auch sie jenes seltsame Geräusch vernommen zu haben.  
  
Knack...  
  
Knack...**  
  
Plötzlich brach eine unkontrollierte Panik unter den Uruk-hai los. Sie flohen oder versuchten sich zu verstecken. Haldir, dessen Bewacher ebenfalls flüchteten, sackte kraftlos zu Boden. Er fühlte sich unendlich müde, wollte nur noch schlafen. Ein einzelner Gedanke -wo kam er her?- glitt durch seinen Geist. Sie wurden angegriffen. Nicht, dass es ihn noch gekümmert hätte...  
  
Er spürte nur noch, wie sein Körper sanft hochgehoben wurde, dann wurde es dunkel um ihn herum...  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Tbc.  
  
*Das ist auf keine konkrete Schlacht bezogen, mir fiel grad kein gutes Beispiel an. Ich glaub ich schreib mal so etwas... Aber dieses Zufall-wie- auch-immer-Zeugs macht mich verrückt... Was wäre wenn...? Ich glaube da sollte man nicht zu sehr drüber nachdenken...  
  
**Argh!!!! Das macht mich wahnsinnig!!! Knack... *umfall* Kennt jemand das Buch "Die kalten Schatten"? Da wird ein Elf auf einer Streckbank zu Tode gefoltert, und dabei ertönt immer wieder "Klack"... "Klack"... Da wird man auch leicht wahnsinnig von... besonders wenn man diesen Elfen mochte... -_- * 


	5. Part5

Disclaimer: Nein, nichts meins. Das alles hier gehört J.R.R. Tolkien. Nur die Idee gehört, denke ich, mir. Egal... ich reite da jetzt nicht drauf rum *abstruse Vorstellung von Finlass, auf dem Wort ,Idee' durch die Gegend reitend* lölölölöl ^,^ Jey, mir geht's gut, meinem Hausururk ebenfalls, auch wenn es in letzter Zeit sehr kalt war und er ständig in mein Bett wollte, um sich aufzuwärmen. Da hilft dann keine Wärmflasche mehr. Ich mein, er ist ja ganz brav, aber nimmt definitiv zu viel Platz weg. Außerdem stinkt er. Aber zumindest hat er geschnurrt.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Es fühlte sich an, als läge man in einem kleinen Schiff, das sanft auf den kleinen Wellen tanzt. Auf und ab ging es, eine ruhige Schaukelbewegung, eher angenehm als störend. Nach kurzer Zeit wirkte es beinahe hypnotisierend, einschläfernd.  
  
Obwohl Haldir wach war, waren seine Augen geschlossen, und er war zu faul, sie zu öffnen. Lieber genoss er diese wunderbaren Momente des Friedens. Es schien keine Sorgen zu geben, nur unendliche Ruhe. Zeit spielte keine Rolle, sie war zwischen den Wellen versunken. Dunkelheit umgab ihn, das war etwas ganz natürliches, wenn man die Augen geschlossen hatte. Doch er wusste, dass eine wunderbare Helligkeit ihn empfangen würde, wenn er die öffnen würde.  
  
Ein leichter Windstoß fegte über ihn hinweg. Er trug Gerüche mit sich, der Duft nasser Erde, und etwas verbranntes.  
  
Es traf Haldir wie ein Blitzschlag. Obwohl er noch nie am Meer gewesen war, war er sich fast sicher, dass es dort nicht nach nasser Erde roch. Diese Entdeckung machte ihn unsicher. Befand er sich womöglich gar nicht auf einem Schiff? Hatte sein Geist ihm das alles nur vorgegaukelt? Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass es nur eine Möglichkeit gab, dies herauszufinden.  
  
Als er die Augen öffnete, erblickte er als erstes etwas Dunkles, direkt über sich. Nach kurzer Zeit wurde ihm klar, dass es der Nachthimmel war. Sogar Sterne konnte er sehen, verschwommene Punkte, über das ganze, dunkle Himmelsgewölbe verteilt. Und da war auch einer, der größer war als alle anderen, und irgendwie unvollkommen, als habe jemand ein Stück von ihm abgebissen. Dann fiel Haldir auf, dass es der Mond sein musste.  
  
Er wollte sich aufrichten, um seine Umgebung zu betrachten, aber schon eine winzige Bewegung führte dazu, dass in seinem Rücken tausende kleiner Feuer entfacht wurden. Also begnügte er sich damit, seinen Blick so weit zur Seite wandern zu lassen, wie es möglich war. Rechts konnte er nichts erkennen, außer Dunkelheit. Das einzige, das ihm nun klar wurde war, dass er von irgendjemandem oder irgendetwas getragen wurde. Und bei einem Blick nach links sah er denjenigen dann auch.  
  
Das Wesen vor ihm wirkte irgendwie seltsam, schwer beschreiblich, besonders, da Haldir immer noch alles verschwommen wahrnahm. Es sah irgendwie aus, wie ein Baum, doch auch wie ein zu groß geratener Mensch. Es hatte einen Stamm, Zweige, und ein Gesicht, aus dem ihn braun-grüne Augen neugierig anschauten. Wenn auch Haldir nichts klar wahrnahm, so konnte er doch diese Augen sehen. Niemals konnte er später beschreiben, was es für ein Gefühl war, in sie zu blicken, es gab einfach nicht die passenden Worte. Das einzigste, was er sagen konnte war, dass es ein unbeschreiblich wunderbares Gefühl war.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit versuchte er unbewusst noch einmal, sich aufzurichten, wurde aber von einer großen Hand vorsichtig wieder zurückgedrückt. Dann sagte eine Stimme:  
  
"Hmmm... Ruhig Elb. Wir sind gleich da."  
  
Für einige Sekunden flammte Furcht in Haldir auf. Das kleine Bisschen, was er gesehen hatte, reichte aus, um ihn zu beunruhigen. Das Wesen bewegte sich direkt auf Isengard zu! War es ein Diener Sarumans? Doch beinahe sofort kam ihm dieser Gedanke dumm vor. Wie hätte so ein Wesen ein Diener des Bösen sein können?  
  
Haldir wusste nicht, was ihn davon überzeugte, dass es kein Ork war. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ihn die Nähe zu dem Wesen beruhigte. Es fühlte sich nicht so an, wie bei den Uruks, eine kalte, spöttische und feindliche Atmosphäre, sondern hatte etwas bekanntes, und doch zugleich auch etwas fremdes an sich. Was genau das Wesen jedoch war, konnte Haldir nicht feststellen. Er wusste, dass er es irgendwoher kannte, und der Name schwirrte ihm im Kopf herum. Haldir versuchte angestrengt, ihn zu ergreifen, doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte, es gelang ihm nicht. Das Name war wie eine winzige Fliege: zu klein und zu schnell um ihn zu fangen. Schließlich gab er auf, es kostete ihn zuviel Kraft.  
  
Eigentlich, dachte er kurz, sollte er tief in seinem Herzen Enttäuschung spüren, dass er sich doch nicht auf dem Meer befand. Doch merkwürdigerweise war es nicht so. Es machte ihm nichts mehr aus, hier zu sein. Die Realität schien auf einmal nicht mehr so schrecklich, wie noch vor kurzem. Vielleicht, oder sogar höchstwahrscheinlich, lag das an der Abwesenheit der Uruks.  
  
"Hmmm... Schau!" Das Wesen deutete mit einer der großen Hände nach vorne, die andere, mit der er Haldir sanft festhielt, hatte er ein wenig geneigt, so dass der Elb seinem Hinweis folgen konnte.  
  
Es war ein beeindruckender Anblick. Die Innenseite der Mauern war vollkommen überschwemmt, nur noch der riesige, schwarze Turm stand aufrecht inmitten der Fluten, den Fluten der Zerstörung und des Neuanfangs.  
  
"Isengard ist gefallen!", war das letzte, was Haldir dachte -ohne dass dies momentan noch eine Bedeutung gehabt hätte- bevor ihn die Erschöpfung wieder übermannte und er beruhigt einschlief.  
  
***  
  
Krack...  
  
Haldir blinzelte und öffnete dann die Augen, doch nur um sie sofort wieder zu schließen. Ein helles Licht war dort, das in blendete.  
  
Sein Körper fühlte sich warm an, angenehm warm. Einen Moment lang wunderte er sich darüber, dann öffnete er noch einmal die Augen, vorsichtiger dieses Mal. Schnell erkannte er, dass das grelle Licht von der Sonne ausging. Einige Sekunden lang wünschte er sich, es sei wieder Nacht, dann jedoch beschloss er, dass die Helligkeit und die Wärme besser waren- zumindest in seinem jetzigen Zustand.  
  
Nachdem er sich darüber klar geworden war, konzentrierte er sich wieder auf sich selbst. Er spürte, dass er auf dem Boden lag, doch dieser war ungewöhnlich weich. Durch eine kurze Bewegung mit seiner Hand stellte er fest, dass der Untergrund aus mindestens einer Decke bestand. Eine weitere bedeckte außerdem seinen Körper bis zu den Schultern. Seltsam, wo kamen die Decken her?  
  
Dann fiel ihm auf, dass er sich erstaunlich kräftig fühlte. Die Schmerzen, seit schier endloser Zeit sein ständiger Begleiter, waren verschwunden und eine lange nicht gekannte Erleichterung erfüllte seinen Körper.  
  
"Ha, hmm, du bist wach."  
  
Haldir schreckte auf, als er die Stimme hörte. Es war diejenige, die er bereits auf dem Weg nach Isengard vernommen hatte.  
  
Krack...  
  
Das Geräusch, das ihn geweckt hatte, ertönte noch einmal. Haldir ließ seinen Kopf auf die rechte Seite sinken -denn dort kam das Geräusch her. Kaum überrascht erblickte er das seltsame Wesen, welches ihn getragen hatte. Das Geräusch schien daher zu kommen, dass es hin und wieder auf einige Steine trat und sie zerdrückte. Plötzlich wusste Haldir auch, was dies für ein Wesen war- er hatte dieses Wort, diese kleine, nervige Fliege in seinem Geist endlich fangen können.  
  
Ent  
  
Dieses Wesen war ein Ent.  
  
"Dir scheint es bereits viel besser zu gehen."  
  
Haldir wunderte sich nicht, auf einen Ent zu treffen, vielmehr erschien es ihm wie eine Selbstverständlichkeit. Er wunderte sich eher, dass der Ent so schnell sprach. In all den Erzählungen, die er über sie vernommen hatte, hieß es, dass sie sich gerne sehr viel Zeit ließen.  
  
"Hm... wie fühlst du dich?" fragte der Ent.  
  
"Gut." erwiderte Haldir knapp und wunderte sich über seine Stimme. Sie klang wie sonst, nicht mehr leise und schwankend. "Wer bist du?"  
  
"Mein Name, oder besser gesagt Spitzname, ist Flinkbaum, oder Bregalad in eurer Sprache. Und wer bist du?"  
  
"Haldir." antwortete Haldir wahrheitsgemäß- warum hätte er den Ent anlügen sollen?  
  
"Hmm... Und woher kommt du? Lothlórien?  
  
Haldir wollte nicken, aber das erwies sich auf dem Boden liegend als schwierig. Daher versuchte er, nicht an seine Verletzung denkend, sich aufzurichten. Ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Rücken, und Haldir keuchte auf. Flinkbaums Gesicht nahm eine Art besorgten Ausdruck an.  
  
"Du solltest besser liegen bleiben. Ich kenne mich zwar nicht sonderlich gut mit euch Elben aus, aber ich glaube deine Verletzung ist gefährlich."  
  
Haldir antwortete nicht. Stattdessen schob er seinen Körper ein Stückchen nach hinten, um sich gegen einen Stein zu lehnen. Dieser war zwar noch etwas nass, aber die Nässe und die damit verbundene Kälte waren angenehm. Gedankenverloren ließ er den Blick kurz über seine Umgebung schweifen. Ein Großteil des Gebietes um ihn und Flinkbaum herum stand unter Wasser. Sie befanden sich auf einer kleinen Anhöhe, die hauptsächlich mit Trümmerstücken bedeckt war. Auch aus dem Wasser ragten hin und wieder Trümmerteile hervor, ein etwas grotesker Anblick.  
  
"Jaa... Lórien..." antwortete Haldir schließlich verspätet. Als er den Namen seiner Heimat aussprach, überkam ihn ein Anflug von Heimweh. Zwar war er schon öfter in den Landen außerhalb Lóriens gewesen, doch nach all seinen schrecklichen Erlebnissen des letzten Tages -es war wirklich nur EIN Tag gewesen ?!?!?- wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher als zu Hause zu sein. Außerdem musste er plötzlich an seine Kameraden denken, diejenigen, die mit ihm nach Helms Klamm gegangen waren. Was war aus ihnen geworden? Waren sie tot? Natürlich, was sollten sie sonst sein?  
  
"Ha, hmm... Was machst du dann hier?" unterbrach Flinkbaum Haldirs Gedankengang.  
  
Der Elb brauchte einen kurzen Moment, um zu verstehen, was Bregalad gesagt hatte, dann begann er zögernd zu erzählen, was ihm widerfahren war.  
  
"Weißt du," meinte Flinkbaum, als Haldir geendet hatte "ich habe dich auf den ersten Blick für einen Ork gehalten. Nur das helle Glänzen in deinen Haaren hat mich glücklicherweise noch davon abgehalten, dich einfach zu zerquetschen."  
  
Irritiert hob Haldir die Augenbrauen und sah sich kurz um. Direkt neben sich entdeckte er eine Pfütze und betrachtete nachdenklich sein Spiegelbild.  
  
Flinkbaum hatte keineswegs übertrieben. Tatsächlich war der größte Teil seines Gesichts dreck- und blutverklebt, und der restliche Teil war viel blasser als sonst. Und auch bei seinen Haaren sah es kaum anders aus. Seltsam, was in so kurze Zeit geschehen konnte, aber wenn er bedachte, wie oft er in dieser Zeit auf dem Boden gelegen hatte, erschien es ihm durchaus logisch.  
  
Als er an sich herunterblickte, stellte er fest, dass seine Hose und seine Stiefel zwar schmutzig, aber alles in allem noch vollkommen in Ordnung waren. Sein Hemd allerdings trug er nicht mehr, sondern einen dunkelgrauen Überwurf*. Unbewusst schob er den Stoff hoch und sah den Verband, der fein säuberlich um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen war. Haldir fragte sich, wie die Ents es geschafft hatten, seine Verletzung richtig zu verbinden. Er musste zugeben, dass er dies den großen, gemächlichen Wesen nicht zugetraut hätte. Wo dagegen der Umhang und das Verbandszeug herkamen, darüber dachte er nicht nach. Noch einmal betrachtete er kurz sein Spiegelbild, bevor er sich gedankenverloren wieder Flinkbaum zuwandte. "Sieht schrecklich aus." dachte er, beinahe lächelnd "Aber immerhin bin ich am Leben." Es hätte wahrlich schlimmer kommen können. Und um ehrlich zu sein, war ihm sein Aussehen momentan vollkommen egal.  
  
"Wir haben uns erst einmal nur um deine Verletzung gekümmert." erklärte Flinkbaum beinahe entschuldigend "Baumbart meinte, das sei erst einmal das wichtigste. Um den Rest könnten wir uns später kümmern."  
  
"Baumbart?"  
  
"Fangorn heißt er in eurer Sprache. Er war derjenige, der die anderen überzeugt hat, Saruman endlich eine Lektion zu erteilen."  
  
Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, dann erkundigte sich Haldir: "Was ist hier denn eigentlich geschehen?"  
  
So begann Flinkbaum, zu erzählen: davon, was Saruman in den Wäldern angerichtet hatte, von dem Entthing (an dem er selber allerdings kaum teilgenommen hatte) und vom Angriff der Ents auf Isengard. Als er über Merry und Pippin berichtete, unterbrach ihn Haldir.  
  
"Die beiden Halblinge, sind sie auch hier?"  
  
"Halblinge?" fragte Flinkbaum irritiert.  
  
"Hobbits?", versuchte es Haldir.  
  
"Ach die Hobbits meinst du. Nette Kerlchen." erwiderte Flinkbaum lachend "Ja, sie sind auch hier.  
  
"Ihre Freunde, wenn sie noch am Leben wären, würden sich freuen, sie zu sehen."  
  
Flinkbaum überging den Einwand in dem Satz und nickte. "Ich denke, sie werden sich in der Tat sehr darüber freuen."  
  
Dann fuhr er mit seinem Bericht fort. Nach der Überflutung Isengards war Flinkbaum mit einigen anderen Ents auf die Suche nach überlebenden Orks in der Umgebung gegangen. Sie waren es gewesen, die die Truppe der Uuk-hai angegriffen hatten. Da beim ersten Mal einige entkommen waren, hatten die Ents sie in die Berge verfolgt, wo es dann zu einem zweiten Angriff gekommen war, demjenigen, bei dem Flinkbaum auf Haldir gestoßen war.  
  
"Jetzt müssen wir nur noch Saruman selbst unschädlich machen." sagte der Ent hinterher triumphierend. "Doch das dürfte kein großes Problem mehr sein, denn seine Macht ist gebrochen."  
  
Haldir schüttelte niedergeschlagen den Kopf. "Nein, seine Macht ist nicht gebrochen. Es stimmt, Isengard ist gefallen, aber was nützt dieser Triumph, wenn doch Sarumans Gezücht Helms Klamm erobert hat? Bestimmt sind seine Truppen bereits auf dem Weg hierher."  
  
"Nein, mein Freund, du irrst dich." erwiderte Flinkbaum "Nicht die Uruks, sondern die Rohirrim sind auf dem Weg hierher."  
  
Damit begann er, zu erzählen, was an Helms Klamm passiert war und wie die Rohirrim schließlich doch noch den Sieg hatten davontragen können.  
  
"Und morgen Mittag werden sie hier ankommen." schloss er seinen Bericht.  
  
"Sie haben es also doch geschafft!" rief Haldir freudig. Ein riesiger Stein, nein, eigentlich ein Gebirge, fiel ihm vom Herzen. "Das ist wundervoll! Sie..." Plötzlich stockte er.  
  
Flinkbaum lachte, als er Verwirrung über das Gesicht des Elben huschen sah.  
  
"Moment mal..." fragte Haldir, vollkommen irritiert "Woher wisst ihr das, wenn doch keiner von euch dort war und kein Rohirrim hier erschienen ist?"  
  
"Der Wind trägt vieles mit sich, und er flüstert uns zu, was geschehen ist. Wenn wir darauf hören wollen." antwortete Flinkbaum vergnügt.  
  
Haldir nickte nur erschöpft. Er hatte es nicht bemerkt, doch bei Flinkbaums Erzählungen war viel Zeit vergangen und sein Körper war immer noch schwach. Der Ent schien dies zu merken. Er lachte und murmelte etwas, doch der Elb konnte es nicht verstehen.  
  
Wieder wurde Haldir von jener tiefen Müdigkeit übermannt, doch dieses Mal schlief er zum ersten Mal seit langer, langer Zeit vollkommen beruhigt. Saruman und sein Gezücht waren besiegt, er selber am Leben und in Sicherheit, und im Kampf gegen das Böse gab es wieder neue Hoffnung. Ob er selber diesen Kampf weiterführen wollte, wusste er noch nicht genau. Es drängte ihn vielmehr, nach Lórien zurückzukehren und in Frieden zu leben, doch er wusste, alles konnte passieren. Vielleicht würde er kämpfen, und in diesem Kampf eine wichtige Rolle spielen, oder er würde trotzdem sterben, oder, oder, oder...  
  
Zufall, Schicksal, wie auch immer.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Ende?  
  
*jetzt hoffe ich mal, dass ein Überwurf auch das ist, was ich glaube  
  
Ich mag Flinkbaum ^_^. Eigentlich mag ich alle Ents, zumindest im Buch. Im Film find ich die ein wenig komisch... Na ja, zumindest tut's mir leid, falls ich irgendeinen Fehler betreffend der Ents gemacht hab. Ich kenn mich mit ihnen nicht so gut aus... =_=*  
  
OK, ob das ganze jetzt beruhigend ist, darüber lässt sich streiten. Für mich ist es beruhigender in der Hinsicht, dass Haldir jetzt noch lebt (mal abgesehen davon, dass das alles wohl ne ziemliche Quälerei war ´^_^`* Wirklich sehr beruhigend... Jetzt könnte man sich fragen, warum ich es beruhigend finde, wenn jemand gequält statt getötet wird... ^.^* Mir ist nämlich im Nachhinein eingefallen, dass ich auch einfach hätte warten können, bis die mit Kämpfen fertig sind und ihn von irgendwem finden lassen... *pfeift ganz unschuldig vor sich hin* So ne kleine Odyssee ist doch auch mal was schönes... ). Punkt.  
  
Hm...offiziell sollte hier Schluss sein, aber irgendwie hab ich Bock, noch weiterzuschreiben... Mal gucken... Ich kann jedenfalls nichts versprechen...  
  
Und vielen Dank noch mal an die Leute, die das hier gelesen und gereviewed haben!!!!!!!! Thhhaaaaaanxxxxxxxxxxx!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^__^  
  
By Finlass =^_^= 


End file.
